A New Zodiac!
by tigersim1
Summary: What would happen if the cat was in the zodiac, who would be kicked out, and what would God do since he only needed 12 animals , when 13 showed up? This is the story that says it all! Wanning: the first chapter is sad!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Zodiac!**

**Have you ever wondered what life would be like if the cat had gotten in the zodiac? Who would have been kicked out?**

_Once a long, long time ago there were 13 animals that God told to go to _

_a banquet. The real story was told that the rat tricked the cat and told him the banquet was the next day. What if the rat never tricked the cat, who would get kicked out, and what would God do when he just needed 12 animals to join? Let us go back in time all the way TO THE BEGINNING…_

Book 1….

Yuki: Tohru how much do you know about the zodiac?

_Let's go back even farther…_

God: I'm sorry I thought one of you animals would not show up.

All the animals stared at God.

Rat: Um…who will get kicked out?

Cat: I don't want to go!

God: Nobody wants to go, who was the last person who got here?

All the animals stared at one other. The rat looking down at his feet.

Cow: I don't know really.

God: Well then I must choose who will be out, I choose…

Rat: WAIT! I was the last person here! I WAS! My dad was sick and…

God: I'm sorry but you are not aloud here anymore.

Rat: But…no…I can't go.

The cat pushed the rat out of the room, God walked up and closed the Doors.

The rat started to cry.

Rat: But…cries I just wanted to be happy…

**sniffle So sad. Don't you fell bad for the rat. I know I do. sniffle well if you send in reviews I would write more! Don't worry it gets better for the rat…….well nor really….it gets worse. Well one chappy he will be happy don't worry. Well that's it for now BYE!! **


	2. A new MONSTER!

A New Zodiac

**A New Zodiac**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I did not know that my story could be so popular! Well this is the second chapter of………DA DA DAAAAAAA!!...A New Zodiac!**

_The rat was thrown out of the zodiac. That means the cat never hated the rat, could this be good or would it make our little story even sadder? The answer will come. Any who…the cat enjoyed the banquet, the banquet went on for days, then it stopped. When it stopped every thing changed. But before we go to conclusions, let us see what happened to the rat after he got kicked out._

It started to rain.

Rat: Why didn't I just forget about my family…if my dad was not sick I would have got there before everyone else, I HATE YOU DAD!

The rat's body shook with fear, the rat fell to the ground. When his strength came back he realized that he had a bracelet on, the bracelet had a number of beads on it, and it was the weirdest looking thing. 

'What is this thing?' the rat thought in his mind.

The rat slipped it off of his hand. He took his real form...into a monster! He looked at his refection in a puddle.

Rat: What have I become? AHHHHHH!! Mommy!! DADDY! I'm sorry I screamed at you!! 

The rat sat there looking at his new face. Then the realized if he took off the bracelet he turns into a monster. If he slipped it back on he would change back! The rat slid it back on, he changed back to his rat form. 

_Days past then the banquet stopped._

_All the animals changed into human forms even the parents. God explained that the animals would die then be reborn. God also explained that the animals would change into animals by being hugged by the opposite gender. _

**I know it is short but I'm going to my grandma's in a little bit. I wont be updating for a while (my grandma's computer is horrible!) Well I hoped you liked it If you review I will write more! Oh yes I also have another story, it is about funny stories on Furba!! The next chapter is VERY **

**L O N G! BYE BYE!! **


	3. Deja vu

The New Zodiac

**The New Zodiac!**

**Thanks for all those hits! Starting NOW I whoever sends in the most reviews gets there name put at the top of the next chapter! So star reviewing! Oh, and thanks to all my fans I will try to get my art work in the next book in FANS BASKET! I'm sending in 5 pictures that I drew of Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki! I'm also sending in pics of Kakeru! (If you look at my bio you can tell I love Kakeru!) Well I don't want you to think I'm babbling that you would skip to the story. Soooo I will now start!**

(I will now stop slanting stuff)

The zodiac was stunned at there new human form. They all were sent to go spend there time without God. But what will happen to the rat, he dose not know about hugging the opposite gender. Now our little stories begin…

Shigure: Kyo, the phone it's ringing!!

Kyo: I know that.

Shigure: Get it!

Kyo: No it will probably be Motoko.

Shigure: WHO IS THAT? A high school girl?

Kyo: She is a girl in MY fan club.

Beep-beep-beep-beep please leave a message after the beep –BEEP-

Motoko: OH KYO I MISS YOU SOOO MUCH!!-Beep-

Shigure: I'm going to sit on the porch, OH, I painted these little zodiac figures I wonder if they are dry?!

Kyo: I'm going to go get ready for school.

Shigure: Okay!

Shigure got his news paper and headed out side. He sat on a chair watching a girl come out of the forest .

She stood looking at the figures. She stood there for a while. Shigure decide to break the silence.

Shigure: Hello, what's this? Must I be seeing things.

Girl: !

Shigure: A girl out here? A high school girl, no less!

Girl: H-Hello! I'm sorry for trespassing! I just saw these and—

Shigure: Please, continue. I merely set them out there to dry. I thought you young people were bored by old fashioned superstitions like the Chinese Zodiac.

(I will now stop copying words from book 1)

Girl: Oh no, I love the Chinese Zodiac. My mom told me the story when I was little.

FLASH BACK!

Mother: God told the animals, "I'm inviting you to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!" Right after the rat heard that his mother called, "HONNEY come her quick, Dad is very sick!" The next day, the cat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except for the cat who had been at home caring for his dad. Why are you crying **Tohru?**

Tohru: Poor thing! Poor, poor, poor rat…I know I'll stop being a dog and be a rat!

END OF FLASH BACK!

Shigure: Is that so…? Wish I could see the expression on his face if he heard you say that.

Tohru: What? What did you say?

Shigure: Nothing…Tohru.

**I hope you like it. I try to hang on a cliff hanger, I guess that counts as one! Oh! I almost forgot I don't mind people criticizing my work, one thing a author loves is that they get better! If you do want to criticize**

**me all you want! I do not care, you can also review me all you want! I love it when people tell me how good my work is! Oh yes I love you all who read my work and supports it!! Well I can't wait till I write more!!**

**My writing mojo is whipped!! Well Bye!! **


	4. a zodiac!

HI

HI! I am sorry that it took so long, My writing mojo was whipped! So I will not waist time.

9I am not copying from the book any more!)

shigure: Why would a girl be out in the woods, you know this is Sohma property.

Tohru: OH SORRY! I will leave if you want me to!

Shigure: No! it is fine you can stay here if you want!

Kyo: why hello, who is this?

Shigure: Why this is Tohru Hond…

Yuki: HONDA! HER LAST NAME IS HONDA!

Kyo: Yuki when did you get here?!

Yuki: you dumb rat I just got here I was listening to a conversation!

Shigure; Yuki is a stalker! Heh heh heh…

Yuki: No I am not! You are…

Tohru; OH HI! You are KYO SOHMA right!?

Kyo: huh…oh yes you are still here. Yes I am and this is Yuki and Shigure.

Yuki; Sup.

Tohru: Oh um very nice to meet you all! _Wow this is Kyo the prince of my high school._

Yuki: Are always going to blank out like that you are going to be late for school!

Tohru; OH SCHOOL! Right I need to go, bye.

Kyo: I will walk you to school. Is that ok?

Tohru nodded her head and headed towards school.

Kyo: Don't go near him Miss. Honda. I mean Yuki, he is not the best person to be around.

Tohru; He sounded quite nice though.

Kyo: uh just don't go near him.

Tohru nodded and walked into the school there she meant arisa and saki.

After school!

Kyo: miss. Honda would you like me to walk you home?

Tohru: yes please.

They walked silently the way home when…

Kyo: miss. Honda do you know about the Chinese zodiac?

Tohru: why yes I do. Don't you feel bad for the cat?

Kyo: no.

Tohru: oh.

At home!

Shigure: how about we all for a walk9tohru went back to her tent)?

Kyo/Yuki: NO!

Shigure: oh come on one walk.

Kyo/yuki; only this one time.

They walked out only to find Tohru Honda.

**Hi the story is not only to go like this it will have a major **

**Twist! I have a boyfriend now9 did that come out loud?) well I know that the next chapter might be short so don't blame me!**


	5. Tent!

YO

**YO! **

**I know that I took so long I had writers block! Well I found out what to do so let me save us some time and begin!**

Shigure: Let's go try to find were tohru lives!

Kyo: that would be rude.

Yuki: IT'S NOT LIKE WE ARE WALKING IN ON HER!!

Kyo: I guess that is true…

Shigure; YAY!!\

Kyo; okay but only to say hi… okay?

Shigure; yes

Yuki: whatev

They walked all there way then they saw Tohru coming out of her tent.

Shigure: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!

Kyo: Shigure don't be rude.

Yuki; AHAHAHAHAH!! TOHRU YOU LIVE IN ATENT!?

tohru: um…well…yes.

Shigure: hahahahahahahahah!

Kyo; Tohru have you always lived in a tent??

Tohru: no…I used to live with my mom…then I lived here when she died.

Yuki: OH WELL GET THE –BEEP- OUT OFF THEIR!!

Tohru: um…okay.

Kyo: lets go back to the house.

Yuki; NO!!

Shigure: let's go get some…

Kyo; what?

Shigure: ICE-CREAM!!:)

Yuki: WHY??

Tohru: actually I think I should go.

Kyo: where?

Tohru; I don't…AHAHAHAHAHAH!!

The cliff fell on to all of them! They all were covered in rocks! How can they get out?! They could not breath! Everyone was stuck!!

**NEXT TIME YOU WILL SEE HOW THAY ESCAPE! Well this has been tigersim1!! Bye!!**


End file.
